Special Request Forms 2
by RA'AY'MOND
Summary: Why does Maj. Carter need 250 Wet Wipes when shes off world? And just what does she plan on doing with them? Read the story and find out. Come on, it won't hurt!


**Title: A Generals work is never done / **_**Special Request Forms, part two.**_

**1/? **

**Star Gate: SG1. **

**Author: Grant/Ra'Ay'Mond**

**Author's E-mal: (your feedback is welcomed)**

**Rating: G: for paper work**

**Category: Humor? A day at the office.**

**Spoilers: Working at the SGC.**

**Summary: Hammond, behind the scenes.**

**Authors note: I wanted to write something about Hammond. This is just a start. **

**While working it out in my head I keep coming up with Walter "never" being too far away from The General.**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.**

**I would also like to say thanks to my Beta reader BOOMERCAT. Who helped make this a much more readable Fan Fiction. And in my down moments convinced me that a Fan Fiction can still be good with out a body count. **

I do not own the rights to SG1 or any of their products. I am only a poor fan who NEVER wants the adventure to end.

**A Generals work is never done / **_**Special Request **__**- Forms, part two. **_**1/? **

Sgt. Harriman is sitting in the guest chair. He and General Hammond have already gone over the _Special Request_ forms for Dr. Daniel Jackson and Col. Jack O'Neill. The general asked Walter to help him with the forms for the two remaining members of SG-1: Maj. Samantha Carter and Teal'c.

The general announces that they will go over the Major's forms first. General Hammond removes her requests, notices that her forms makes up almost one quarter of the pages in his file folder. He looks up at Sgt. Harriman and asks "Just how much is the major requesting this quarter?"

The sergeant responds that he has not gone over hers, and has no idea.

The general reads out loud "Maj. Carter, First name Samantha."

One order of 24 count small, pocket sized compasses.

One order of 24-48 count, magnifying glasses. Pocket sized, or large ones with handles.

One order of 24-48 count Swiss Army Knives. Small ones with one small knife blade, as well as a small saw. hook or other implement that a camper would fine useful will be fine.

One order 24-48 count small Magnesium & Flint fire starting kit.

One order of 250-500 small packets of Wet Wipe, hand wipes.

One order of 150-300 small hand held travel soaps.

Reason: "As I am sure, you (the reader) will well know that the Goa'uld are a malevolent, parasitic race that have built their galaxy wide feudal empire upon the backs of the human slaves under their control. The Goa'uld, as almost all slave societies (known to man) find it in their best interest to keep their slaves as ignorant and dependent upon their slave masters as possible. In effect, fostering a _slave mentality_. One of the main avenues to foster this continued ignorance (and compliance to Goa'uld authority) on the part of the slaves is a law prohibiting reading and writing for any un-blended Human who can, or is believed to be able to read or write. Also, it is against the Goa'uld's codified laws to teach any un-blended Human how to read or write.

This would in effect leave any Human society that the Goa'uld have abandoned for greener pastures (usually because the Naquadah in the local mines that have been depleted) at a severe technological disadvantage while on their own."

At this point the general, looking slightly tired, stops reading and looks up into the hypnotized face of Sgt. Harriman, and says "she just goes on and on like that. When I first saw the size of these papers, I thought that she was asking for every thing but the kitchen sink. That would be easier than reading every page of this request."

General Hammond starts flipping through the pages of the major's explanation, his mouth slightly opened in silent shock.

He looks up at his sergeant and says "This reads like a term paper!"

Sergeant Walter Harriman, after having shaken of the worst effects of the spell he was under says: "Or a doctorial thesis."

Gen. Hammond silently nods his head up and down, agreeing with his sergeant.

The general sighs out loud as he thinks to himself: _I love the woman like a Daughter, but I'm beginning to see just what Col. O'Neill has to contend with, at times_. _She writes like she thinks, above the heads of mere mortals, like myself. The worst part is, I thought that I knew what she was trying to communicate. Until I started reading this request that is!_

General Hammond comes back to reality and tells Sgt. Harriman: "Walter, this is where you come in. I'll give you half of the major's explanation pages to read. I'll go over the other half. Between the two of use we should be able to figure out the _main idea_ behind it."

"Yes Sir." The Sergeant replies.

Both men start _speed reading_ through their half of the explanation pages in silence.

Each man goes through their assigned pages without having to _take in_ the whole, dry, document.

The general then says OK Walter, I'll go first.

"From what I just gone over, it seems that Maj. Carter is trying to convey her concerns that many of the inhabited worlds that have been abandoned by the Goa'uld would appreciate and use the items on her list, mainly because they would be unable to produce similar items for themselves. It seems that she has noticed many worlds like the ones that I just described were given every thing that they would need by the Goa'uld. Once they were left to fend for themselves, they had to go without needed basic items and services.

That would explain the wet wipes and soap. Just the simple act of washing your hands would keep down the number of illness during cold and flu season." The general says.

Sergeant Harriman chimes in by saying; "From the portion that I have gone over it seems these simple items would fill a gap that their lack of technology has caused."

The sergeant states that would more than likely explain the pocket sized compasses,

magnifying glasses, Swiss Army knives and magnesium & flint kits. The sergeant continues telling the general that by giving out these useful gifts, they would make the job of future contacts much easier. Any SG team that will make follow up contacts will have a much easier time once, and if these good will gifts are given out. Also, all of the items listed are easy to use. Or, can be used right away little or no instruction given by us.

Sgt. Harriman tells his general "The major left a post script in the section that you gave me sir. She writes that if we only approve one item one her special request form, please make it the travel soap. They really can use the soap!"

"Just between you and me Walter, I'm surprised that she did not ask for a carton of Blue instant Jell-O. She probably would not be able to make it jell off-world, with out refrigeration. The general says. On second thought, I bet that she could if she put her mind to it. "After all, she blew-up a sun." The general says.

Walter replies. "A sun, actually sir, she blew up an entire solar system!"

The general just stares at him, with his best _poker face._

Walter nervously continues "And a Goa'uld fleet! Sir!"

General Hammond calmly looks at his sergeant and says "All right Walter, you go over Teal'c's form with me and I'll let you go."

"Yes, sir." Walter replies.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I know, I know. I should have ended with this one.

But I wrote this one way too late at night, and just could not keep my eyes open.

But trust me, Teal'c's from will arrive shortly, and will be worth the wait.

_**Love it? Hated it? Please let me**_


End file.
